


我一定会爱上你

by ailuosha



Category: DYS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-12 04:16:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19221415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailuosha/pseuds/ailuosha
Summary: 哑巴师爷xED东哥 私设有 ooc东哥已婚非自愿性性行为有血腥暴力场景有选择性食用





	1. 01

01

李鹤东出现在门口的时候，谢金脑袋一片空白  
谢金没想到李鹤东真的会来找他

李鹤东叼着烟，斜靠在门边上，几年不见，社会气息收敛了不少，见谢金走到他面前，李鹤东掐灭了烟，咧嘴笑了起来  
“爷们儿，好久不见”

是啊，好久不见  
久到他害怕李鹤东早已忘了他

人与人之间有很多种亲密的关系，亲人、恋人、朋友、情人，然而对于李鹤东，谢金无法给他们之间的关系下一个明确的定义

李鹤东于他，太过特殊

谢金与李鹤东的邂逅并不美好，说实话，既尴尬又好笑

谢金爱好摄影，开了一家小有名气的照相馆，那天，他只是按照日常工作为客户拍照，一个陌生男人气势汹汹的闯了他的工作室，在确认了他名字之后，不由分说对着他劈头盖脸一顿打

谢金从医院醒来时，男人坐在床边削着苹果  
见他苏醒了，削下一块递到他嘴边，谢金下意识向后躲避，却被钳住嘴巴，硬塞了进去  
谢金一边嚼着被强迫喂到嘴里的苹果，一边听着男人简短的自我介绍

男人自称李鹤东，动手的原因很微妙，自己的老婆是谢金的一个女客户，因为谢金文雅的样貌和温柔的性格，惦念着谢金、为他深深着迷，打着追求幸福的旗号，要同自己离婚

谢金知道这个女客户，对他确实表现出了爱慕之情，但是他并没有回应，而且并不知道她已婚  
谢金感觉很无辜

谢金低头不言语，委屈巴巴的模样让李鹤东心生愧疚，他脾气火爆，妻子突然告诉他心有所属，提出离婚还是因为一个陌生男人，让他无法接受，便直接找上门来，动了手之后才了解到这个谢金，家世长相性格没一样能挑出毛病的，任何一项似乎都比自己优秀，而且居然是自己妻子单方面爱慕人家，自己还跑来向人家示威  
就算让自己选，应该也会选谢金吧

李鹤东挠挠脑袋，自己在社会上混了这么久，从来不肯服软低头，也没有认错这一回事，如今硬着头皮，红着脸道歉的话说了一火车，床上的家伙只是盯着自己看，也没回应，头一回碰上这么个主儿，李鹤东心里发毛

“爷们儿，你倒是吱个声啊，要不我让你打我一顿也成”他混迹社会这些年还没挨过谁打，这次是豁出去了，能获得人家原谅就成

谢金愣了一下，随后轻笑了一声  
指了指自己的嘴巴，向李鹤东摆了摆手  
他不是不想说话  
他发不出什么声音

李鹤东才恍然大悟，妻子在他面前毫不掩饰，赞不绝口的这位谢先生居然是个哑巴  
对残疾人下重手  
李鹤东内心的愧疚感又多了一neinei

李鹤东拍着胸脯说要补偿谢金  
谢金没想到他会把自己带回家照顾  
李鹤东的家只是普通的小户型居民楼，仅仅能容下两个人生活，比谢金的小了不止两倍，而且异常凌乱，据李鹤东自己辩解，是因为妻子跟自己闹离婚未果，赌气回了娘家，自己工作忙家里长期没人打理才会如此，并不是因为自己懒，谢金无从考证李鹤东说的话，只能安慰自己，既来之则安之

谢金一个人生活惯了，家里的东西摆放都是规规矩矩的，这一地的衣服裤子看得实在是闹心，便开始收拾起来，一件件叠起来摆放整齐

这边刚拾起一条大裤衩，那边李鹤东开始脱了上衣，随手丢在沙发上，谢金发出了几声啊啊，以示不满，李鹤东扭头看了眼攥着自己裤子的谢金，冲他笑道  
“没事，你收拾你的，我扔我的，不碍事”  
要不怕再挨社会人一顿打，谢金真想把手里的裤子丢到李鹤东身上

大约过了两个小时，病号才辛辛苦苦把屋子打扫干净，谢金扶着自己的腰，擦了一把汗，好嘛，他开始怀疑李鹤东带自己回来真正的目的了，说好听的补偿自己，其实就是为了个免费的劳动力

而那位大爷正窝在沙发上打盹，谢金这会儿才有时间仔仔细细观察李鹤东，男人说自己三十多，模样倒是很英俊，鼻梁高挺，浓眉大眼的，肉肉圆圆的脸颊，阳刚中带着点可爱，仔细瞧，唇形还挺性感，眼下的一道疤和肩上的过肩龙倒是添了点凶狠，有点野性的味道，应该是男女都喜欢的类型

谢金心中犯嘀咕，论外貌李鹤东不输自己，甚至在自己看来，更胜一筹，为什么他妻子会想离开他呢

正在思索之际，沙发上的男人突然醒来，被眼前盯着自己看的谢金吓了一跳，两人大眼瞪小眼看了半响，李鹤东想着谢金忙了这么久，一定是饿了，便说给谢金弄点什么

谢金心里竟然有一丝期待  
下一秒就看见李鹤东掏出手机，准备点开外卖软件，谢金一把抢过他的手机，连比划带啊啊  
李鹤东皱着眉头，认真看着听着，勉强读懂了他的意思  
订外卖不干净，自己做的好  
李鹤东点头表示同意，然后眨眨明亮的大眼睛  
“我知道，我不会做啊”  
说得理直气壮，谢金叹了口气  
得，今天家务饭菜都他全包了呗

谢金清理了厨房，准备了食材，翻箱倒柜找了条围裙围在腰间，正准备一展身手，李鹤东在身后笑得不能自理，喊了几句“谁家的娘们儿”，谢金疾步走到他面前，摆出了小浣熊式威胁，李鹤东捂嘴憋着笑表示他会乖乖等着饭菜做好

李鹤东对谢金的厨艺赞不绝口，看着李鹤东狼吞虎咽的样子，谢金内心竟然有点感动，孤独太久了，有人能陪着自己吃饭，好像也挺好的

为了报答谢金的一饭之恩，李鹤东贡献了自己珍藏多年的二锅头，谢金日常只喝茶不饮酒，李鹤东倒也爽快，给他换了茶水，并没强迫  
“爷们儿，我现在知道为什么我家的会喜欢你了，你算是稀有动物了”谢金现在在李鹤东心中，那是能与孔夫子比肩的圣人，简直是结婚最佳人选  
按照李鹤东的个性，他的朋友普遍都是海量，唯独这个谢金，滴酒不沾，李鹤东也愿意跟他交个朋友

两人有一句没一句的聊着，酒过三巡，李鹤东脸颊染上了绯红，眼中弥漫着水雾，谢金被他醉酒的模样迷住了，/性感/ 谢金被自己脑海中闪现的两个字吓了一跳，一瞬间脸上有些窘迫

谢金想分散思绪，便用手机敲出了自己一直好奇的问题  
【冒昧问一句，你妻子，只是因为我才想跟你离婚吗】

李鹤东盯着他的手机看了很久，谢金感觉问的唐突了，可能令李鹤东尴尬，想转移话题，李鹤东却突然开口，低沉的嗓音中透露着伤感  
“即使没有你，我和她分开，也只是时间问题”

李鹤东也不避讳，且不说谢金是个哑巴，不会到处乱嚼舌根，而且相处下来，他内心深处就觉得谢金是个值得信赖的，可以展露心扉的人

“她想要孩子”  
【你不想要孩子吗】  
“我也想啊，可是我没办法啊”  
李鹤东眼中闪过一丝失落，连续饮了好几口酒，停顿了很久，苦笑着回答

“我不举”


	2. Chapter 2

02

李鹤东患有勃起障碍  
说白了，就是性无能  
一个正值虎狼年纪的男人，偏偏只能靠脑内高潮

谢金愣住了，他想过好几种可能  
钱、出轨、亲人、家暴、三观、性格不合  
却从来没有想到会是因为李鹤东身体的原因

“刚开始我也无法接受，各种方法都试了，没用，兄弟就是不争气，打碎牙往肚子里咽呗，我也没地儿去说，说了能怎么样，让别人可怜你？笑话你？后来啊，我想算了吧，我能做什么，不去想而已”

李鹤东自顾自的说着，他自己也很诧异，竟然能将这些年压抑在心底的话，对这一个素未谋面的人全部倾泄出来，也许是酒精的作用吧，不论怎么样，说出来他好像也轻松了些  
谢金像一个树洞，接纳着他的秘密

李鹤东饮了太多酒，絮絮叨叨说着，他本不是一个爱说话的人，但今天像个话唠似的，一股脑把所有能说的都说了，而谢金一直守在他身边，做一个尽职的聆听者

说到激动的地方，李鹤东突然站起来，摇摇晃晃，模仿着当时的床伴，提高了声调，高声喊着  
“你知道她当时指着我说什么吗，她说，李鹤东，你他妈的硬都硬不起来，还算男人吗”谢金怕他站不稳，碰到桌角伤了自己，伸手去扶，李鹤东跌入他的怀中，谢金无奈展开双臂将他搂了进来，李鹤东埋头钻进他怀里，像是寻求一个依偎，在他胸膛蹭了蹭，只露出半个毛茸茸的脑袋，忽然抬头看谢金，水汪汪的眼睛蒙上了一层雾，抿着红润的唇，仿佛要滴出血来  
如果要谢金用一个词来形容现在的李鹤东，大概就是  
楚楚可怜  
形容一个三十出头，社会气息浓厚的成年男人，似乎很违和，但用在李鹤东身上，再适合不过

“我怎么不是男人了，我他妈货真价实的男人”李鹤东吼着，眼眶泛红，谢金有些心疼，伸手揉了揉他的头发，又捏了捏他柔软的脸颊，用自己的方式的安慰着他  
嗯，手感不错  
李鹤东撅着嘴小声嘟囔着，谢金被他这副模样逗笑了，社会人喝多了，都这么可爱吗  
谢金脑海中突然萌生了一个奇妙的想法  
跟李鹤东共度余生，呵护他，照顾他  
虽然跟自己预期中温柔贤淑的未来伴侣不大一样，但是眼前这个奶凶奶凶的好像也不错

“你笑什么！你笑我！我是男人，不信，不信你摸啊”谢金不自觉流露的笑容，让李鹤东误以为他在质疑自己，急着证明似地抓住谢金的手向下摸去，谢金掌心感受着李鹤东下体的温度，隔着裤子揉捏了几下，嗯，家伙尺寸不小，分量不轻，只是没什么精神，可惜了  
李鹤东炫耀似的，仰起头咧着嘴笑着  
“我是真男人吧”  
谢金只能微笑着点头回应，费了半天劲才将这位真男人先生哄去睡觉，心里暗笑，别看李鹤东现在得意，真希望他明天早上酒醒，想起现在所做所说，不要羞得找个地缝钻进去

谢金早起备好了早饭，李鹤东低头吃几口，又抬头偷偷瞄了几眼谢金，谢金见他耳尖泛着红，欲言又止的模样，大概猜到他是想起自己昨晚的事了  
“呃，我昨天喝多了，没...没说什么奇怪的话吧”  
谢金假装思考了一会，摇了摇头  
李鹤东见状，松了口气，暗暗自我安慰，自己刚才脑海里浮现的羞耻画面可能是做梦，还好没干什么蠢事

几口解决了早饭，李鹤东穿戴好衣服正准备出门，谢金双手抱臂倚在门边，快速敲下几个字  
递到李鹤东眼前  
【路上小心，真男人】  
李鹤东的脸以肉眼可见的速度迅速红起来，回手捶了谢金一拳，夺门而出，谢金揉了揉胸口，这家伙害羞的时候还真是可爱

李鹤东以前自己经营一家烟酒铺，店面不大，李鹤东管理的随意，开不开张全凭心情，兄弟来蹭个烟喝个酒，有个落脚的地方，只图个乐呵，也没有什么利润，后来结了婚忙起来，也没功夫打理，同自己潇洒的过去一起锁了

因为自己的一时冲动，导致谢金工作室暂停营业，李鹤东想着补偿，简单清理了屋子，把钥匙同家里的备用钥匙拴在一起交到谢金手里，在工作室整修好之前，交给他经营，挣了算谢金的，赔了算李鹤东的

谢金掂了掂手里的钥匙串，家和店，不过一顿饭一天的交情，李鹤东仿佛认定他这个朋友了，是真的没把他当外人啊，谢金问他为什么把店交给自己，李鹤东犹豫了一会，开玩笑说  
“可能因为你不烟不酒，我不怕你内部消化”  
现在谢金不仅主内，闲暇还得主外

不过只有两个孤零零的钥匙，显得太单调了，谢金摸了摸兜，想找个物件给挂上  
李鹤东看他掏了左兜，又摸了右兜，没有收获，盯着掌心里的钥匙，一脸失落，李鹤东笑出了声  
推着谢金进了车

谢金以为李鹤东会带他去礼品店之类的  
没想是电玩城，还是那种摇杆抓娃娃机  
两个加起来快七十岁的成年男子站在抓娃娃机前面  
谢金余光扫了眼李鹤东，嗬，一脸兴奋  
他是智商三岁的小孩子吗  
李鹤东表示这是他最擅长的游戏，他不开心的时候都会来这里抓娃娃，谢金对他抓娃娃的能力半信半疑  
李鹤东倒是没辜负这份自信，不过多久谢金怀里就塞满了各种各样的毛绒玩偶  
“爷们儿，你随便选”  
李鹤东指着橱窗里的各种毛绒玩具挂饰，一副胸有成竹的样子，谢金也没客气，弯着腰认认真真挑选起来

小狗、小猫基本上都是小女孩喜欢的可爱的小动物款式，谢金粗略扫了一遍，目光停留在角落里一只小兔子身上，黑色纽扣眼睛下有一根浅灰色的线，乍一眼看去像一道疤，跟身边的男人有几分相似

就你了

李鹤东挽了袖子，准备一举拿下  
偏偏这只兔子就像他一样执拗，抓娃娃大王连续试了几次都没成功把它带出来，谢金尝试劝他放弃，李鹤东就是不愿意

【可能他跟我无缘吧，不愿跟我走】  
专注抓兔子的李鹤东突然看到谢金手机屏幕上的话，心里不是滋味，突然想到了什么，一把将谢金拉过来换了位置

一直都是自己在抓，换谢金试试也许就成了  
这是谢金第一次玩抓娃娃机，李鹤东主动提出手把手教学，两只手覆盖在他手背，柔软温暖的掌心贴着自己手背的皮肤，让谢金的心停跳了一拍

李鹤东目光专注盯着机器，身体却紧紧贴着谢金，近到连轻微的呼吸音都听的一清二楚，这种暧昧的姿势让谢金失了神  
谢金望着李鹤东的侧脸，目光落在他红润的唇上，下意识按下了按钮

在李鹤东的欢呼声中，那只小兔子顺利的被夹起，掉进出口

李鹤东开心得像个孩子，将那只小兔子塞给谢金  
“这只兔子跟你有缘啊，以后有他陪着你，你就有伴了”李鹤东笑着，像一束阳光，太过温暖，谢金不自觉也跟着他笑起来

如果他能说话，他真想告诉李鹤东  
你笑起来的样子  
真好看


	3. Chapter 3

03

时间一点一滴流逝  
桌子上的饭菜热了又凉  
谢金坐在沙发上，轻轻抚摸着兔子眼下的那道“疤”  
他说一会就回来  
他还没有回来

从电玩城回来，谢金采购了一大堆食材，特意挑的都是李鹤东爱吃的，同居这段时间有意的、无意的他对李鹤东的喜好都掌握了不少  
心里想着，准备今晚犒劳一下抓娃娃大王

刚走到楼梯拐角，就看到李鹤东从楼上走下来，跟自己撞个正脸，李鹤东神情严肃，身后还跟着几个陌生的男人

“爷们儿，朋友酒吧出了点事，我去解决一下”

谢金提着大包小包，来不及掏手机，慌乱之中只能勉强发出几个含糊不清的音节，李鹤东知道他担心自己的安危，吩咐几个人下去等他，疾步走到谢金面前，伸手捋了捋他额头散落下的发，柔声说  
“别担心，我一会就回来”

10通未接电话，30条短信  
全部石沉大海  
谢金握紧了手中的兔子  
既然李鹤东不回来，他就去找

谢金凭着记忆，找到了李鹤东曾随口提到过的酒吧，打听那个眼下有刀疤的男人，几乎所有的人都认识，令众人诧异的是，李鹤东身边的人基本都在道上混，不是流氓就是地痞

而眼前这个人，虽然是哑巴  
明眼人一看，就是家境优渥，饱读诗书的那种  
从内到外都透着一种与李鹤东截然不同的气质  
好奇心使众人纷纷猜测他与李鹤东的关系  
谢金急于找到李鹤东，也没顾上别人看他异样的眼光

按照指示，谢金在酒吧后巷里找到了李鹤东  
而且亲眼目睹了一场血腥的械斗  
李鹤东对面是一个比他更高大强壮的男人，身后带着三五个年轻人正在叫嚣，男人挥挥手示意身后的人停止喊叫，眯眼笑着，露出一口黄牙  
“李鹤东，你已经不是老大了，谁还能服你，拿着一个啤酒瓶吓唬谁呢，实相的话早点让道”  
李鹤东低头看了眼手中喝了一半的啤酒瓶，发出一声轻笑  
“说完了？还有没有遗言，一口气说完”  
男人没想到他会来这么一句，自己人多势众，他李鹤东就是匹狼，也难敌这阵势，不可能以卵击石，一瞬间愣在原地  
李鹤东抬眼看他，眼中尽是杀意  
“行啊，看来没有遗言了”  
未等男人反应，李鹤东举起酒瓶往那人头上狠狠砸了下去，一瞬间鲜血四溅

为首的男人捂着头哀嚎着，挥拳打向李鹤东，李鹤东一个侧身躲避，擒住男人的手臂，猛地卸了下来，男人发出一声惨叫，李鹤东趁机狠狠踢向男人腘窝，在男人跪倒在地的一瞬间，给了他后颈一记肘击，动作利落干脆，顷刻间胜败已分

李鹤不紧不慢拾起地上的酒瓶残体，抬起手用袖口蹭了蹭脸上的血，低头啐了一口，冲着那帮的年轻人笑道  
“想死的过来，不想死的趁早滚”  
李鹤东心里清楚，本来这些人也只是被找来撑面子的，也不管自己的事，没必要为所谓的老大拼上性命，估摸着就是虚荣心作祟，想着若是赢了自己还能出去炫耀  
而且是个人都知道，他李鹤东打架下的是死手  
为首的不在了，没必要找死

果不其然，那群人连滚带爬的逃了  
李鹤东回头看到谢金，眼中的戾气消去了一半  
他天生警觉敏锐，谢金出现在街角的时候他就觉察到了，只是这场架不得不打

李鹤东扶额，他该怎么解释呢，估计谢金被吓坏了，虽然之前知道自己是社会人，但是这么血腥的场面，自己像疯狗般茬架的模样，都被看到了  
让谢金立刻接受不太容易  
好不容易遇到个知心的朋友，友情还没捂热乎，现在透心凉了

“呃，你听我说”  
李鹤东话音未落，谢金已经站在他面前，193的身高真不是盖的，社会东都感到一种无形的压力向自己袭来  
出乎自己意料，谢金猛地握住他的手腕，眼中尽是心疼，紧接着将手机屏幕展现在自己眼前

【你手受伤了，在流血，跟我去医院】  
李鹤东在谢金屏幕上看到的仅仅只有这一句话

谢金没有问他打架的对手是谁，也没有丝毫害怕，甚至连事情的详细起因也没问，唯独的一句话只是关心他手的伤势

此时此刻，刚刚凶狠的李鹤东乖巧地坐在医院的长椅上等着被医生诊治，酒瓶的碎片划伤了掌心，李鹤东直到结束战斗才隐约感到手掌传来的疼痛，依照平常的流程，他简单包扎一下就算处理了，现在身边多了谢金，死活不肯他自己处理，硬是把他拖到医院

谢金忙前忙后，终于将李鹤东送到医生面前  
检查处置结束之后，谢金总算松了一口气，没伤到神经真是万幸，暗自决定，以后一定要看好李鹤东，不能任由他随便打架

李鹤东看着自己被包成粽子模样的手，又偷偷瞟了谢金几眼，当医生宣布他没大碍时，谢金紧皱的眉头终于舒展开，李鹤东心里莫名感到的开心，原来被关心的感觉是这样的啊

如果不是亲眼所见，谢金很难将这个茬架凶狠的痞气社会人与那个沉迷抓娃娃智商三岁的大可爱联系到一切，而且是社会东与奶东无缝切换  
李鹤总能给自己带来惊喜  
他有些庆幸自己今天来了，一是为了李鹤东的手，二是见识了李鹤东另一面，也许这样的李鹤东更像大家口中那个冷漠不善言辞的东哥  
然而对于谢金来说，无论是给自己抓娃娃的李鹤东，还是打架不要命的李鹤东，他都非常喜欢  
那个词怎么说来着，反差萌   
大概就是指李鹤东这种生物

为了让李鹤东尽快痊愈  
谢金严格遵医嘱，强制李鹤东禁烟  
两人开始了漫长的藏烟与找烟的斗争  
但多数以谢金胜利宣告结束

李鹤东不服，家里都是谢金收拾的，烟酒店也交给他打理，自己捞不着一根烟也藏不了一根烟  
再说这个哑巴，不会说话还这么大魅力，没过多长时间，身边的兄弟纷纷倒戈谢金，向着他说话甚至帮着他看着自己禁烟

李鹤东决定和谢金好好谈谈  
明知道谢金不抽烟，李鹤东决定将他一把  
若谢金能抽完完整的一根烟，自己在手痊愈之前就禁烟，乖乖吃他买回来的巧克力棒  
若不能，就无权阻止自己抽烟

出乎意料，谢金居然同意了

谢金坐在床边盯着烟盒发呆  
李鹤东在一旁杵着脸等着看好戏  
很难得，在旁人眼里近乎无所不能的谢金  
真的不会抽烟  
李鹤东在一旁口头指导，想着他是第一次还不忘友情提醒一下  
“别吸进肺里，难受，浅浅吸一口就行”  
谢金笨拙地摆弄着手中的打火机，好不容易点上火，只是浅浅吸了一口，就连咳了几声，浓烈的烟味呛出了眼泪，半晌才缓过劲，谢金仍然坚持继续尝试  
李鹤东笑了，起身夺过谢金嘴里的那根烟  
夹在指尖，就着烟嘴，狠狠吸了一口，俯身低头，一手扶着谢金的后脖颈，猛地将他按向自己  
鼻尖对鼻尖，谢金迷茫地看向自己，李鹤东勾起嘴角  
他读懂了谢金眼中的不解  
下一秒，一个个烟圈在谢金眼前散开  
而李鹤东的笑容，在烟雾中显得异常邪魅

李鹤东起身将烟掐灭，回手拿起桌上谢金为他准备的巧克力棒，叼在嘴里，努努嘴示意谢金游戏结束

谢金的努力李鹤东看在眼里  
他为了自己身体健康不惜接受自己的无理要求  
做出这么大的牺牲，对于自己，哪里还有赢的必要

而且这巧克力棒，还挺甜的  
何乐而不为呢


	4. Chapter 4

04

自从谢金接手了烟酒店，由李鹤东放养式经营改为正规经营，生意一天天好起来了  
忙碌了一天，不知不觉又到了打烊时间  
李鹤东今天下班早，已经在家等着他  
想着一会就能见到李鹤东  
谢金心里按耐不住的高兴

“谢先生？”  
谢金正专注锁门，身后传来女子疑惑的声音  
谢金手中的钥匙掉落在地，那只小兔子咕噜咕噜滚到女子脚下，女子俯身捡起，低头看了一眼手中的挂饰，笑着将它还给谢金  
谢金看着这张熟悉的面孔，不知所措  
他以前的客户，李鹤东的妻子，怎么会出现在这里

外面淅淅沥沥下起雨来，天气突然凉了起来  
谢金给女子倒了一杯热水暖身子  
女子微微一笑，对待女性，谢金永远都是这么绅士

对于把谢金牵扯进来的事情，她感到很抱歉  
当初她确实对谢金很感兴趣，一个百里挑一的好男人，一个好父亲的人选，但是显然谢金并没有同样的想法，也许是厌烦了这段名存实亡的婚姻，便借谢金这个引子跟李鹤东提出离婚  
但她没有想到李鹤东会主动找上门，还对谢金动手，给谢金添了不少麻烦  
谢金连连摆手，表示没关系，心里倒是很感谢她，若不是因为她，他与李鹤东也不会相遇

谢金手机屏幕突然亮起，是李鹤东发来的短信  
“你什么时候回来，我饿了”  
女子愣了一下  
备注明晃晃写着 鹤东  
名字后面还添加了一个兔子头像  
手机主屏幕是李鹤东的照片  
屏幕上的李鹤东抱着毛绒布偶，笑容灿烂  
她有多少年没见过李鹤东这样的笑容了

谢金慌忙收起了手机，尴尬地笑了两声  
他不知道女子突然出现  
是为了挽回破碎的婚姻  
还是为了彻底离开李鹤东

但他知道李鹤东一直在等自己妻子回来

女子看出谢金的窘迫，手机屏幕、备注、钥匙挂饰，谢金对李鹤东的心意再明显不过，李鹤东确实是个有独特魅力的男人，对自己不感兴趣的谢金居然迷上了他，正好借谢金的手将东西交给李鹤东

为了打消谢金的疑虑，女子轻轻抚摸着肚子，轻声说道  
“谢先生，我怀孕了”  
在离开李鹤东的那段时间，她终于遇到了真命天子，一个不会像李鹤东那样逃避自己触碰的人  
谢金没想到女子会这么直白，他知道李鹤东身体原因，孩子不是李鹤东的，那么女子来的目的不言而喻了，女子将手中的纸袋递到谢金面前，委托他交给李鹤东，转身离去，自己与李鹤东也该有个结果了，李鹤东未来的事情就交给谢金吧

【离婚协议】  
谢金低头看着纸袋上的字，若有所思

谢金进屋的时候，屋内弥漫着呛人的烟味  
李鹤东正翘着二郎腿窝在沙发上盯着电视机，旁边桌上的烟灰缸里塞满了烟蒂，自己准备的巧克力棒散落了一地，也没有起身迎接自己的意思  
明明还差一天  
禁烟令就解除了

看样子，李鹤东知道妻子回来的事情了  
谢金没有辩解，默默蹲下身子去捡地上的散落的巧克力棒  
李鹤东见他没有任何解释，猛地起身，伸手抓着谢金的衣领，硬是将高于自己半头的男人顶到墙上，李鹤东努力抑制即将暴走的情绪  
“她回来了，你为什么不告诉我，你他妈到底是不是我兄弟”  
如果不是自己弟兄去烟酒店买烟，碰巧看见了自己妻子上车，他都不会得知她回来的消息  
明明谢金就在那，却故意没有通知他

谢金冷静的看着他，伸手调整了因刚才暴力动作而歪掉的眼镜，默默将怀里的纸袋递给李鹤东  
看到纸袋上的字迹，李鹤东眼中的怒气全然消散，只剩下失落  
他早猜到了，她回来不是求和的  
李鹤东的妻子，是之前大哥的女儿，大哥器重自己，又觉得这人重情重义，相貌出众，才将女儿交给他，妻子温柔可人，也从未给自己添过麻烦  
只是，每次妻子想与他同床，李鹤东下意识会逃避，找各种各样的理由推脱，妻子急切的想要属于自己的孩子，李鹤东为了自己的尊严只能冷落她，渐渐两人变得疏远  
分开是早晚的事情，只是他不想这么早  
再等等，也许他就能康复了，就不会害怕她的主动了，只要有一线可能，他都愿意去挽留一下她，但如今谢金的做法直接断送他所有的希望

李鹤东低头狠狠骂了一句，一拳打在墙上  
手指传来的疼痛感终于让自己冷静下来  
李鹤东抢过谢金手中的纸袋  
抽出里面一摞摞的文件，连看都没看直接签上自己的名字，丢给谢金，几乎带着哭腔冲着谢金喊道  
“满意了吧”  
发泄完，李鹤东捂着脸颓然坐倒在沙发上  
空寂的房间里隐约能听到他低声抽泣

谢金整理好文件，重新装在纸袋里放在一旁  
坐到李鹤东身边，轻轻抚摸他因哭泣而发抖的背

“为什么...操...为什么啊...偏偏是我..就因为我没有性功能...就不值得被爱吗...”李鹤东抬头望向谢金，眼中浸满了泪水，眼眶和鼻尖都泛着红，咬着嘴唇的可怜模样让谢金想把他揉进怀里疼爱  
与那晚喝多的模样一样，惹得谢金心脏狂跳起来

谢金没有喝酒，却醉在李鹤东湿润的眼眸里  
他多想告诉李鹤东，你是世界上最值得被爱的人

身体不受控制地靠近李鹤东，谢金的模样映在李鹤东的瞳孔中，他的眼中只有自己，这种感觉让谢金心动不已  
鬼使神差地，谢金伸手捧住李鹤东的脸颊，低头吻了上去

“你他妈，疯了吗”  
李鹤东瞳孔瞬间放大，猛地推开谢金，一拳挥了上来，眼前人并没有躲避  
破碎的镜框划伤了谢金的右脸，血液顺着伤口渗出来，谢金擦了擦右脸的血，拾起被撅折的镜子塞进兜里，扯过李鹤东的衣领，缩短了两人的距离

再次狠狠吻了上去

谢金松开了他的衣领，认真地注视着李鹤东的双眼，张开嘴艰难地说出了他练习了许久那句话

【李鹤东，我喜欢你】  
没有一个字在正确的音节上，但李鹤东却听得清清楚楚，这是谢金第一次没有用打字的方式与他对话

唯独这句话，谢金一定要亲口告诉他

李鹤东愣在原地，许久才反应过来，疾步走到门口，谢金抢先挡在门口，头摇得跟拨浪鼓似的，不许他逃走  
“滚开，别挡道”  
李鹤东吼道，用力推开谢金，开门就要往外冲  
谢金鞋都没穿，连忙跟了上去  
李鹤东回头一个眼刀警告  
“你再跟着我，以后就别想见我，我说到做到”  
谢金委屈地留在原地，只能眼睁睁目送李鹤东离开

李鹤东前脚离开，谢金整个人都瘫软下来，靠在门边回忆刚才发生的全过程，满脑袋只剩懊悔  
自己是怎么了，没有把持住  
明明知道李鹤东对自己的感情只是友情  
这份感情他该藏在心底的  
他不想失去李鹤东  
该死

但李鹤东的嘴唇，真的好柔软啊

李鹤东疾步跑下楼，确定谢金没有跟上来  
靠着墙角蹲了下来，整张脸涨得通红，脑海中全是谢金认真向自己告白的模样，自己嘴上还残留着谢金嘴唇的余温

李鹤东强捂着嘴，才没有骂出来

不能让谢金知道  
他居然因为一个男人的吻有了轻微的反应


	5. Chapter 5

05

从那一晚开始，李鹤东开始刻意躲着谢金  
但同住一个屋檐下，总会有碰面的时候  
即使两人对于那个吻都闭口不提，李鹤东却不能再像以往一样正视谢金，每次见到谢金都别过头不去看他，有时候只是碰到一个身影，李鹤东都会选择绕道回去

两人之间的话题越来越少，从无所不谈变成寥寥几句，李鹤东以为这种状态会一直持续下去

谢金非常不适应这种相处模式，既然李鹤东每次见他都觉得尴尬，不如自己主动搬出去，也让李鹤东自在省心

李鹤东显然没想到谢金会主动提出搬出去的事  
工作室早就整修完毕，而且谢金在这座城市也有自己的住所，如果不是为了照顾李鹤东，他也不会住在这个狭小的屋子里，窗户纸捅破了，结果显而易见

他输得够彻底的了，他不求李鹤东对他的感情有所回应，每个人都有选择的权利，但是至少不要李鹤东讨厌他

李鹤东尝试留下他，半开玩笑的说  
“我，我不知道你是同性恋，我又不歧视同性恋，那天你可能就是一时脑热”还未等李鹤东说完，谢金低头轻笑一声，事到如今，李鹤东还这么觉得吗，他这些日子的付出又算什么  
继而快速在手机上敲下一行字，举到李鹤东眼前  
【我不是同性恋，我只是喜欢你而已】

谢金也不想多费口舌，左右自己今天都是要离开这里了，便将钥匙还给李鹤东，末了把上面的兔子卸了下来，揣进兜里，至少留个念想  
李鹤东握着钥匙，站在原地不知所措  
他想开口让谢金留下，却找不到合适的理由

谢金这边刚到楼下，放置好行李，心里仍然挂念着李鹤东，终究是横不下心，他这一走，再见李鹤东又不知道是什么时候了，至少再见最后一面

叹了口气，折返回去

李鹤东听闻敲门声，欣喜的看见谢金站在门外  
脸上不自觉露出了笑，谢金心里一暖  
李鹤东也许内心还是有那么点喜欢他的  
【你对我，真的一点感觉也没有吗】  
谢金不死心，他还想试试，哪怕李鹤东只要松一点口，他就有希望，死皮赖脸也要留下来  
李鹤东脑海里又浮现那日谢金认真告白的模样  
还有那个令他心神不安的吻  
连忙矢口否认

谢金见他回答得如此迅速，心里五味杂陈  
李鹤东还想解释，谢金突然伸手揉了揉他的头发  
【不必再说了，我懂了】

何必要说得那么明白，再伤自己一次

谢金保留着李鹤东的手机号码，只是再未联系过他，有时候他也会看着那只小兔子和屏幕上李鹤东的笑脸发呆，他还好吗，闲暇的时候有没有想起过自己

他很想念李鹤东，只是感情这种事，强求不来

自从谢金离开之后，本来狭小闭塞的屋子变得空旷，没有那个照顾自己生活起居的男人，李鹤东心里总觉得缺少点什么  
最近他总能梦到谢金，还有那个吻  
可怕的是，他并不反感  
李鹤东晃了晃脑袋，他一定只是习惯了被照顾，突然变成一个人，觉得孤独而已，绝对不是  
绝对不是喜欢谢金

李鹤东把这奇怪的想法归结于自己的性取向，多想无益，找个男的试试就知道了，也许不是谢金，别的男人也可以

李鹤东在酒吧偶然遇到了个男人，身高和谢金差不多，容貌也与谢金有几分相似，可能是他戴着谢金同款的金丝眼镜，一瞬间李鹤东有种看到谢金的错觉，便没有第一时间拒绝他的搭讪

李鹤东开门见山说明自己的目的，男人倒是欣赏他直率的性格，对李鹤东相当中意，为了投其所好，主动邀请李鹤东去高级会馆畅饮一番，并大方地表示所有费用自己承包

听到有免费的好酒，李鹤东也没拒绝，男人看起来斯文端正，不像是什么坏人，而且凭借自己的身手，量他也不敢做些什么

男人言而有信，承包了今晚所有的消费  
李鹤东倒是喝的尽兴，两人聊得很投机，男人幽默风趣，对自己很是尊重，期间也没有动手动脚，明明现在身边有个人陪着自己，自己心里仍让空落落的，不是滋味  
也许只是因为，他不是自己心里最想要的那个人  
自己最想要的人？  
谢金  
李鹤东被自己脑海里突然蹦出来的名字吓了一跳  
只得连忙多喝了几杯，用酒精麻痹自己

直到李鹤东喝得醉醺醺，男人才尝试接近他，试图亲吻他的脸颊，被碰触的一瞬间李鹤东犹如过电，瞬间清醒，猛地推开男人

他知道为什么自己反应这么激烈

男人贴近自己的一瞬间，他内心只剩不安，眼前突然浮现谢金的面容，那双眼睛绝望地注视着自己，仿佛在求他  
【鹤东，不要】

李鹤东为自己的失礼向男人道歉，男人笑着说没关系，至少自己帮李鹤东证明了他不喜欢男人  
李鹤东被男人的幽默逗笑，决定交个朋友，今晚不醉不归

两人把酒言欢，李鹤东更是喝得酩酊大醉，走路摇摇晃晃，只得靠在男人的肩头，男人搂着他的腰扶他出门，在走廊中与前来寻找李鹤东的谢金撞个正着

谢金收到李鹤东小弟的求救短信  
谢先生，东哥被人带走了，现在还没音信  
谢金心里一惊，莫非李鹤东出事了

地点是家高档会馆，李鹤东身边兄弟都是穷小子，没有身份没地位，进不去，实在是没办法了才找到谢金

谢金出身世家，为人又谦逊有礼，广交好友，一定有办法找到李鹤东，而恰巧这家店的老板，也是谢金的朋友之一

谢金连夜赶过来，急得满身大汗，知道李鹤东仇家多，生怕他入了人家的圈套，遭遇不测

没想到眼前会是这样一副场面

李鹤东浑身酒气，靠在陌生男人的怀中，两人以一种暧昧的姿势出现在谢金面前  
他宁愿被一个陌生男人拥着，也不愿自己碰他  
谢金的心情跌倒谷底

谢金走上前向男人解释，他是来接李鹤东的  
酒意未散的李鹤东睁着迷茫的眼睛看着眼前人  
好像是谢金？  
他不是头也不回地走了吗  
他不是连一个电话都不愿打给自己吗  
他不是，不要自己了吗  
李鹤东越想越难过，越难过越生气  
当谢金伸手想接过他的时候，李鹤东赌气，一把甩开了他的手，别过头低声说  
“我不用你接，有人，有人送我回去，没有你，我也很好”

谢金听罢，再次伸出的手臂还未碰到李鹤东，便僵硬地停留在空中，李鹤东总是挑战他的底线  
他今天心情很不好，不好到他要失控了

下一秒，李鹤东感觉天旋地转，他被谢金扛在肩上，李鹤东骂了几句，谢金充耳不闻，李鹤东狠命挣扎，谢金决定给他点教训，当着男人的面，狠狠拍了李鹤东屁股两下，李鹤东瞪大眼睛，怕再挣扎不知谢金会做出什么出格的事，立刻收了声，终于安分下来  
谢金低头谢过男人，扛着李鹤东大步离去

男人看这两个人离去的背影，目瞪口呆  
对于李鹤东不喜欢男人这件事情  
他可能判断失误了

谢金并没有将李鹤东送回家  
而是带回自己家  
一路上，李鹤东就没放弃挣扎，连着骂了一路  
谢金也没有丝毫回应，只是冷着脸开了一路车

李鹤东有些后悔为什么要喝那么多酒  
酒精的作用，使他的目光开始涣散，原本身手矫健的自己现在四肢绵软无力，真动起手来，反而不是谢金的对手  
他不知道谢金哪来的这么大的力气，一口气将他丢到卧室床上，李鹤东感到一阵眩晕，倚着床头靠上去，谢金等他缓过劲，将手机递到他面前  
【刚才那个男人是谁，你知不知道这样很危险】

李鹤东因为刚才的事情觉得失了面子，又不想让谢金看出自己因为在意他而难过，故作无所谓的态度，甚至刻意挑衅谢金  
“我跟谁喝酒，跟你有关系吗，跟谁上床，你管得着吗，只要不是你，谁都可以”

只要不是你  
我就不会变得这样奇怪

李鹤东见谢金半天没反应，便抬头去看他  
谢金眼中的冷漠是他不曾见过的  
李鹤东活了三十多年，第一次知道什么是害怕

只要不是我，谁都可以、是吗  
这句话刺痛了谢金的心，也击碎了他最后一道防线

谢金注视着李鹤东的眼睛，捕捉到他眼中的恐惧，发出一声轻笑  
向来不怕天不怕地的李鹤东居然会怕自己  
好，既然要怕  
就让他怕得彻底

明知再继续下去  
他与李鹤东的关系会急剧恶化  
甚至会到不可挽回的地步

但他克制不住


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谢爷黑化 ooc   
> 有轻微sm描写  
> 强制非自愿性行为

06

自己一定是疯了  
谢金想

谢金挑选住宅的时候，只为图个安静，便选了间远离市区的房子，不曾想，这里竟然成了他发泄私欲的帮凶

地处偏僻，远离人烟  
他今天就是玩死李鹤东  
也不会有人知道

谢金天性温柔，但不代表他没有强势的一面  
若说对于李鹤东一点邪念都没有  
那是不可能的  
只是他一直刻意压制  
如今，终于得以释放

既然这是给李鹤东的教训，他也不会手软

虽然李鹤东自己也觉得那句话太过伤人，但既然说出去的话就像泼出去的水，再也收不回来  
他就算肠子悔青，也晚了  
酒精以及之前大幅度的动作，让他消耗了太多体力，此时倦意袭来，李鹤东几乎丧失了战斗力

谢金轻而易举将他从床上拖下来，此时李鹤东即便挥舞着绵软无力的拳头，也丝毫构不成威胁，谢金不说话，诺大的房间里李鹤东低沉的谩骂声和布料在地板上摩擦的声音融为一体

李鹤东被强制拖到浴室，内心突然产生一种莫名的恐惧，一路挣扎，在谢金手臂上留下了深深浅浅的抓痕，为了让他安分下来，谢金解了皮带拴在李鹤东脖子上狠狠收紧，李鹤东瞬间窒息，双手扑空，趁他喘息的间隙，谢金提着他的后颈将他丢进浴缸

未等他有时间反应，几束水流便从头顶泻下  
谢金一手提着花洒，冰冷的水柱将李鹤东从头到脚浇了个透，一手抓紧皮带的一端，李鹤东稍作反抗，便狠狠收紧以作警告

李鹤东只能拼命张大嘴巴，汲取那一点点氧气  
冰冷湿凉的液体不断灌进李鹤东的口鼻，将他的脸弄得乱七八糟，谢金终于松开皮带，站在一旁欣赏李鹤东爬伏在浴缸边缘，狠狠咳了几口水，贪婪地吸收来之不易的氧气，不断喘息着的狼狈模样

谢金薅住他因潮湿而黏在一起的头发，用力向后拽去  
李鹤东发出一声吃痛，谢金便俯身狠狠吻了上去，唇齿之间的碰撞，不比之前温柔绵软的吻，谢金近乎是啃咬着李鹤东的嘴唇，直到咸腥的血味在口腔中散开，才罢休

因为短暂缺氧，李鹤东的大脑一片空白  
他从未见过谢金凶狠的一面，居然毫无反手之力

谢金也并未打算留给他喘息的时间，李鹤东衣裤全被水浸湿，半个身子泡在水中，谢金顺势脱了他的上衣，用褪下的的衣服打了个死结，将他双手束缚在背后

李鹤东赤裸着上身，身体因凉水的刺激而打颤  
谢金顺势也滑入水中，将李鹤东抱坐在双腿之间，不大的浴缸勉强挤下了两个成年人男人  
因为一系列刺激，李鹤东酒醒了一半，意识逐渐清晰，扭动身子想躲避，却被困住谢金双腿之间  
“放开我！”李鹤东哑着嗓子嘶吼  
谢金猛地掰过他的头，在他的侧颈处狠狠咬下一口，鲜血从伤口处缓缓渗出

“不、不要”李鹤东喊叫着

眼见着谢金双手探到李鹤东腰际处，紧接着是自己腰带被解开的声音，李鹤东颤抖着嘴唇发出声音，谢金无视他的求饶，缓慢褪下了他的裤子，  
隔着内裤揉捏他瘫软的阴茎，异常惊喜地发现，李鹤东的物件在自己手掌中微微颤抖，有了抬头的迹象

所谓的性无能，不过是没遇到对的人

李鹤东的身体只对自己有感觉，这个发现让沉浸于折磨李鹤东的谢金找回了一丝理智  
奖励一般亲亲李鹤东的脸颊，顺着脸颊舔舐，一路向下含住他的耳垂，轻轻吸允，一手在他身上游走，满是情色的抚摸，最终落在李鹤东早已挺立的乳头上，不断揉捏李鹤东饱满的乳房，尖锐的指甲轻轻陷入乳尖，引得怀里的人不住的颤抖  
李鹤东的性器不断变硬，却终止在半勃的状态

谢金一手探了进去，握着柱身，缓慢地上下撸动，李鹤东靠在他怀里不断喘息着，再也吐不出一句完整的话，随着谢金速度的增加不断发出甜腻的呻吟，突然蜷缩起脚趾，绷紧肌肉，挺起的身子忽而落下，仿佛一条远离海水濒死的鱼  
谢金知道他快要高潮了，加重了手上的力度，然而直至李鹤东发出低沉的嘶吼，他的性器也无法完全勃起，只是顺着马眼流出稀薄的液体  
趁着李鹤东沉溺在久违的高潮中，谢金将稀薄的精液涂抹在他柔软的唇上，顺着唇缝探了进去汣，缓慢搅动着，精液混合着唾液沾湿了谢金的指尖，李鹤东顺从地吸允着他的手指，谢金爱死这种感觉了

李鹤东以为就此结束了  
但对于谢金来说，这只是开始  
谢金将李鹤东从浴缸中捞了出来，虽然他的阴茎早因李鹤东而硬的发烫，但强忍着转移了阵地  
再在这里待下去，李鹤东一定会生病的

谢金将他的双手束缚在床柱上，俯身亲吻他的眉眼、鼻梁，还有眼下的那道疤，李鹤东的一切他都不能错过，李鹤东因疲惫而垂下眼眸，连开口骂人的力气都没有了，只能发出轻微的呻吟声  
谢金掰开他的腿，低头埋在他的双腿间，由啃咬变为舔舐，在脆弱敏感的内侧落下一个个印记，李鹤东无力抵抗，只能随着他的动作，发出一阵阵诱人的喘息

谢金知道，时机成熟了

在手中挤了一部分润滑剂，绕着不断张合的穴口轻轻按压，尝试着慢慢探入，穴口柔软的媚肉立刻缠了上来，将谢金纤细的手指包裹住，谢金模仿着交合动作的频率不断抽插，李鹤东体内分泌的液体随着律动而流了一床，在身上形成一滩水迹  
不仅是李鹤东，连谢金的呼吸声也沉重了起来  
直到谢金按压到一个特殊的软肉时，李鹤东不自觉发出一个甜腻的鼻音，谢金脑袋里最后一根弦，彻底崩断了

当谢金的炙热顶在穴口时，李鹤东浑身颤抖，氤氲着水雾的眼睛突然睁大，几乎带着哭腔恳求谢金  
“不要...求..求求你...谢金...啊..”

李鹤东此时奶声奶气的求饶，更像是一剂催情剂，尤其是他喊出自己名字的时候，谢金恨不得立刻将他压在身下疼爱，直到把他彻底操坏  
穴口的嫩肉如同一张小嘴，违背主人的意识，讨好似的不断吸允着谢金的龟头，谢金等不了了，他要李鹤东现在就属于自己  
在李鹤东不断的哭喊声中，谢金将自己送了进去  
一瞬间李鹤东感觉下体似乎被撕裂，张着嘴发不出声音，而对于谢金，李鹤东的肉穴内壁温暖湿润，宛如天堂，包裹着自己的肉刃，谢金欣喜地发现两人身体的契合度如此之高

自己的尺寸较一般男性大了些，就是女性很多也承受不了，而李鹤东的身体仿佛是为自己量身定做的一般，让谢金感受到了前所未有的愉悦和快感

谢金扶着李鹤东的腰，不断进出，刻意去碾压李鹤东体内最敏感的那一点，李鹤东的阴茎在没有任何触碰的情况下慢慢挺起，似乎后穴刺激更加敏感有效  
“放过我...啊...”  
李鹤东被操弄的失神，只能不断的重复求饶

谢金几乎要将他肏死在床上

谢金俯身亲吻李鹤东眼角的泪痕，自己的性器还埋在他的体内，便顺势将李鹤东翻了过来，以跪趴的羞耻姿势展现在自己眼前，姿势转换，谢金揉捏着李鹤东的臀肉，后入式让谢金的阴茎进入的更深，谢金发出一声满足的叹息，而李鹤东则塌着腰随着谢金的进入而失声尖叫

曾经的社会小霸王如今只能雌伏在自己身下，谢金居高临下，自己阴茎如何进出那红肿穴口的模样看的是一清二楚，谢金舔了舔嘴唇，这独特香艳的旖旎风光，只属于自己

在生理及心理的双重刺激下，谢金发泄在李鹤东体内  
李鹤东只感觉后穴不自觉的收缩，不断绞紧，贪吃地将谢金给予的一切的吞下，滚烫的精液灌注进体内的一刻，李鹤东的下体也颤抖着射出一些微薄的液体

他仅仅靠后穴，达到了高潮

李鹤东绝望地闭上了双眼，这漫漫长夜何时才是尽头

不知何时终于到了第二天  
李鹤东苏醒后的第一件事就是找谢金  
谢金正在厨房为他熬粥，当他看到李鹤东时，下意识要逃走

他不是害怕李鹤东揍他，而是昨晚的自己所作所为，让他内心有愧，无法面对李鹤东

李鹤东从厨房追到卧室，最终将193的大个堵在墙角

谢金双手抱头，缩成一团，李鹤东猛地骑在他身上，一拳拳挥了下去，狠狠吼到  
“我让你躲，你他妈躲啊”

拳头如同雨点般落下，谢金也只能默默承受  
他做好了今天被李鹤东打死的准备  
却不曾想，身上的人突然停下了攻击，不断喘息着，脸色潮红，谢金内心突然有种不详的预感  
及时在李鹤东倒下的一刻，稳稳接住了他

李鹤东的身子烫的惊人  
他在发高烧


	7. Chapter 7

07

高热迟迟不退，谢金急得如同热锅上的蚂蚁

谢金的第一反应就是去医院，若不是烧得迷糊的李鹤东紧紧拽着他的衣袖，不断重复着那句不要去，他恨不得现在就把李鹤东背到医院  
比起治病，李鹤东更在意自己的尊严，要是被外人看到自己身上那些太过明显的青紫痕迹，怕是这辈子都要抬不起头了

药物不得进，谢金就含着药与水用自己的唇齿撬开他的嘴巴，一点一点喂进去，毛巾换了一条又一条，到后来，谢金干脆用凉水浇在自己身上，活活一个人体降温器，用自己冰凉的躯体紧紧贴着李鹤东炙热的皮肤，试图让温度降下来

在谢金的不懈努力下，李鹤东身体的温度终于慢慢降了下来，谢金终于松了一口气，心中的石头落了地

李鹤东做了一个长长的梦  
关于自己、关于谢金  
梦里的谢金依旧那么温柔，总是备好他爱吃的饭菜等着他回家，总是想方设法的逗他开心  
他笑，谢金陪着他笑；他哭，谢金陪着他哭  
不论何时都陪在他身边，就像是他生命中不可或缺的一部分

李鹤东还沉浸在甜美的梦境中，本来温馨的画面突然换了场景，他与谢金隔着川流的人群，谢金眼中是无尽的失落，深情望了他一眼转身要离去  
李鹤东想开口挽留他，却发现自己发不出声音  
他逆着人群急切地追赶过去，谢金的身影早已消失在人海

那场景太过真实，让他一时间分辨不出，究竟是现实还是梦境，这辈子再也见不到谢金了，李鹤东双腿发软，跪倒在地上，失声痛哭  
直到这时候，他才明白，谢金早已融进他的生命  
他对谢金的感情早已变质，只是自己不愿承认罢了

谢金寸步不离地守着李鹤东，发现他眉头紧皱，狠狠抿着唇，不久眼角渗出泪珠，顺着脸颊滑落下来，谢金心中不安，想着怕是梦魇了，又不知道怎么安抚，只能伸手替他擦拭眼边的泪痕

突然被碰触，李鹤东惊醒，谢金猛地抽回手  
李鹤东挣扎着起身，谢金想伸手去扶，无意间扫到他脖颈青紫的勒痕时，目光下移，裸露在外的皮肤上印着深深浅浅的痕迹，那些都是昨晚他的“杰作”，现在却如同利刃刺痛着谢金的心  
昨夜的一切，历历在目  
明知道是伤害，他依旧没有停手，沉溺于暴行带来的快感之中  
明知道是错的，他却享受着占有李鹤东的过程，深陷其中，无法自拔

他强暴了李鹤东，如今又有什么脸面碰他

见谢金呆愣在那里，李鹤东多少也能猜出他在想什么，大病初愈，加上宿醉，他脑袋浑浑噩噩的，四肢绵软无力，勉强能回忆起昨晚发生的零零散散，像一块块碎片在他脑海回荡

除了个子高，这哑巴平时柔柔弱弱的，真看不出是个凶狠的角色，还有他那驴大的玩意，李鹤东想起来都后怕，他一个男的承受尚觉得吃力，要换成女子，非被他弄死在床上不可

李鹤东尝试挪动身体坐起，下体撕裂般的疼痛让他不自觉倒吸一口凉气，处于当机状态的谢金被他的动作拉回现实，又摆出那副想出手帮助又不敢的模样

李鹤东叹气，哑着嗓子说道  
“过来扶我一下你会少块肉吗”  
谢金见他暂时没有炸毛的意思，终于伸出手扶着李鹤东坐起，刚刚调整好坐姿的李鹤东拼尽全力给了谢金胸口重重一拳，谢金没有防备整个人跪趴在床上，疼得挤出了几滴眼泪，半天才直起身子，灰溜溜的下了床站在一边

李鹤东也没手下留情，见他起来继续说道  
“这一拳算是报了昨晚的仇，你滚过来坐好”

挨了揍的谢金只敢沿着床沿坐着，193的大高个委屈巴巴只能偷偷瞄着李鹤东看

李鹤东被他这副异常乖巧的模样弄得又好气又好笑，昨晚那么刚，今天怎么怂了，仿佛昨晚把自己操弄得哭天喊地是别人似的，看谢金今天这个样子，自己再发脾气估计真的要把他吓跑了

两人就这么不言语僵持着，最后还是李鹤东打破了僵局

“把手伸出来”李鹤东发话，谢金不敢不从  
谢金不知道李鹤东什么用意，是要把他的手掰段吗，若这样能解恨，他也认了  
只是，能不能有商量的余地  
李鹤东看着谢金掏出手机，屏幕上的字打了又删，删了又打，犹犹豫豫的，李鹤东实在等不下去一把抢了过来

【能不能不要右手，左手可不可以，你病还未痊愈....】  
谢金的字还未打完，李鹤东已经知道他的心思了  
你病还未痊愈，我想留着右手照顾你  
这个人啊，都这个时候还在想着怎么对自己有益

“别废话，哪只都行”李鹤东催促着  
谢金头一扭，眼一闭，将左手伸了出去  
疼就疼吧，就这一下，咬牙挺过去

李鹤东的手紧紧抓住谢金的手腕，心想只要稍稍用力，这纤细的腕子就会折断在自己的手中，再看谢金一副视死如归的模样，唉，自己是不是上辈子欠他的，堂堂一个钢铁直男怎么就栽在这么一个看起来智商不高还总爱哭的大傻个手里了

等待了许久，谢金也未迎来那一声脆响

在谢金不解的目光下，李鹤东握着他的手来到自己的胸前，放在胸口处，那颗心脏隔着皮肤在温热的掌心下疯狂跳动着

“谢金，你能感受到我的心跳吗”

李鹤东问得认真，谢金不明所以，只能点了点头回应，李鹤低头深吸一口气，他妈的自己打架都没这么紧张过，终于调整好心态，随后抬头对上谢金的眼睛，缓缓开口

“从今天开始，他每分每秒，都为你而跳动”

谢金懵了  
他没听错吧  
李鹤东这是，在回应他的爱意吗

谢金凑过去想再确认一遍，才发现李鹤东脸红的跟要滴出血似的，谢金那颗不安分狂跳的心终于落回到胸腔，不用再确认了

幸福来得太突然，谢金一时间不知道如何回应，只是盯着李鹤东傻笑  
反而是李鹤东开了口  
“愣着干嘛，我饿了，做饭去”

一夜折腾加上生病，他的体力几乎消耗殆尽，自己饿的饥肠辘辘，这家伙还在笑，到手就不管了在李鹤东这可行不通

谢金领命，兴高采烈地往外跑  
跑到门口突然停住，想起什么似的，转了个身  
李鹤东睁着迷茫的大眼睛看向他  
怎么着，这是要反悔的节奏吗

只见谢金抬手指了指自己  
又指了指李鹤东  
比了个爱心

朝李鹤东对了个口型  
【我爱你】

李鹤东红了耳根  
抬手回应了个中指


	8. 终

08

自从两人确立了关系  
内外大小事务全由谢金一手操办，李鹤也乐呵当个甩手掌柜，休息时谢金就跟长在李鹤东身上似的，成日黏着，若不是最近每晚被压在身下狠命操弄，李鹤东都想称赞他温柔贤惠

唯独一件事，李鹤东纳闷  
谢金这么温柔的一个人，床上倒是跟换了个人似的  
尤其那个金丝镜框，简直就跟开关似的  
谢金眼镜一摘，李鹤东就想撒腿跑

每每这个时候，李鹤东都恨自己再多长几厘米，不，二十厘米就好了，不至于每次他死命往前跑，谢金那大长腿迈两步就追上来了

时间长了，李鹤东掌握不好力度，怕挣扎猛了再伤到谢金，索性也不反抗了，反正自己也没那功能，老老实实当下面那个，任凭谢金在自己身上卖力耕耘，享受久违的高潮带来的快感

刚刚经历一场酣畅淋漓的性爱，李鹤东靠在谢金怀里喘息，本想着事后一根烟，赛过活神仙，随手摸上了桌面的烟盒，又想起谢金难忍受烟味，转手取了一根巧克力棒叼在嘴里

【东子，你想抽就抽一根吧】  
谢金知道他烟瘾犯了，只要他在的场合，李鹤东就没再抽过烟

李鹤东只是捏了捏他的脸，继续嚼着自己嘴里的巧克力棒，也不言语，他想珍惜跟谢金在一起的每分每秒，以后谢金想起来他来，全是美好的回忆  
爱与尊重都是相互的，他不能只让谢金一个人付出，他们要的不仅仅是身体契合，灵魂也要相互依偎

李鹤东没有什么远大抱负，想着两人守着这一个小家共度余生也不错，他以为谢金也是如此  
直到他偶然间翻到谢金的日记

在那一页页泛黄的纸张上，他才知道没有如果没有遇到他，谢金本可过他想要的另一种人生

谢金原本的人生规划中，是带着自己的摄影机周游世界，举办属于自己的摄影展，这么一个极具生活情趣和仪式感的人，偏偏因为自己束缚在这一小片天地里

在那小小本子的最后一页，夹着的是李鹤东读不懂的邀请函，还有那张即将到期机票，他知道谢金为此做过多大的努力  
那曾是谢金毕生所求

夹杂着张精致邀请函的那页，只有李鹤东的名字，日记戛然而止，因为李鹤东，谢金停止了奔向梦想的步伐

李鹤东明白  
即便他和谢金再相爱  
终究要面对现实问题，他们从出身到生长环境，所追求向往的也差距悬殊，这是些他与谢金之间的差异，这些差异无形间成了阻碍他们的隔阂  
为了消除这些隔阂，维持他们的关系，谢金不断牺牲、不断让步，甚至为了他放弃自己的梦想

他能为谢金做点什么呢，不过是不阻碍他成为更的优秀的人吧

当李鹤东将那封邀请函同机票一起亲手递给谢金的时，一米九三的高大男子哭成一团，死死拽着李鹤东的衣袖不肯撒手，要他同自己一起去

李鹤东摇了摇头，为他拭去眼泪，伸手揉了揉他柔软的发，眼泪含眼圈，半开玩笑地说  
“我什么都不会，去了只会影响你，你自己在那里好好的，甭惦记着我，我这身体，男人碰不得，女人抱不了，你有什么好担心的”

为了怕谢金继续纠缠，李鹤东佯装生气，甚至以分手作为威胁，最终才使谢金妥协下来，李鹤东笑眼含泪，现在的他唯一能为谢金所做的，就是放手让他走

谢金曾说与他在一起，没有遗憾  
李鹤东亦然  
遇见你，我此生无憾

送别的那天，谢金迟迟没有看到李鹤东的身影，机场已经开始安检，人群陆陆续续登机，候机室广播里响起了谢金名字，所有的一切都在催促着他离开这里

谢金低头看了眼腕表  
距离约定时间 还有一分钟  
周边的人劝说着 也许东哥有事来不了，或许是堵在路上了，不要误了行程  
谢金被推搡着向前走，忽然听到身后那熟悉的声音

“谢金！”

谢金猛地回头，只见李鹤东满身大汗地向他的方向跑来，谢金张开双臂，稳稳地接住了他  
李鹤东将那只承载着他们回忆的小兔子塞进谢金手中，叮嘱他好好照顾自己，最后依在谢金耳边低声开口  
那声音那么的清晰、那么坚定  
“等我”

这是他对谢金的承诺  
你努力向前跑，给我一点时间，我会追上你

谢金这一去，就是六年  
谢金思念家乡，因为那是生他养他的故土，更因为那片故土有他最爱的那个人

谢金虽然保留着李鹤东的电话号码，却从未打扰过他，偶尔与李鹤东的兄弟聊起来，问到他  
也只说东哥很好，也很忙，忙什么呢，不知道  
谢金也不多问，仅仅知道他很好，就足够了

时间长了，夜深人静的时候，谢金也会盯着手机难过，他很忙吗，忙到没有时间联系自己，还是他身边有了照顾他的人，毕竟他们从相识到相爱的时间太过短暂，他还没有来得及好好爱他就失去他了

六年前那一别，为了逼他走，李鹤东删了有关他的一切，只留给他两个字  
“等我”  
短短两个字陪着谢金度过了无数个寂寞的深夜  
但是，一年尚且能改变一个人，何况是六年呢  
这些年李鹤东是不是还在意自己，是不是身边早有了替代自己的人  
谢金看着手里的小兔子，努力停止那些不好的猜想，摇了摇头，无论李鹤东变成什么样子，他都是自己的李鹤东，那个他爱到骨子里的李鹤东，这是至死都不会改变的  
他相信李鹤东也是如此

六年的时光，足以让谢金成为一个优秀的摄影家  
在异国他乡，他举办了自己首个个人摄影展  
即使遭到众人的阻拦  
他仍然把影展海报的位置留给了一张旧照片  
他手机屏幕上那张李鹤东抱着毛绒玩具的照片  
相片里的李鹤东笑容灿烂  
相片外的谢金跟着他笑了起来

门票虽然价高，却又因谢金的名声一票难求  
但谢金也给出了一个令人匪夷所思的免票条件  
他的影展，只对一个叫李鹤东的人免费开放

为期三天的影展，终于在最后一天迎来了那位特殊的客人  
直到侍者来找谢金，告诉他有个可以免门票的人就在门口，谢金愣了一下，脑海中浮现出李鹤东的模样，却不敢相信，也许只是在异国他乡遇到的同名同姓的人罢了

真正见到那张熟悉的面孔时，谢金整个人脑袋一片空白，眼泪不受控制地流了下来

真的是他，他从来没有忘记自己

李鹤东向他打了声招呼，谢金看到他眼中也泛着泪光，谢金走后，李鹤东从良了，用了六年时间来证明自己足够优秀，优秀到能配得上谢金  
他离开了夜总会，专心经营起他和谢金的烟酒店，他捡起了自己年少时最讨厌的书，三十一岁的他开始跟着张口学他曾经最头疼的外语，终于拿到通往法国的签证，为了全力以赴，不能分心，他抑制自己对谢金的思念不去联系他  
他所做的这一切，只为了快点去见谢金，告诉他，他现在有能力站在他的身边  
终于他将自己的小家变卖掉，揣着这些年积攒下来的钱，说着蹩脚的外语，带着他对谢金的无限思念来到这个陌生的城市

在见到会馆门前那张海报时，李鹤东觉得自己所做的一切努力，都值了

在那些煎熬的日子里  
他们都在思念着彼此

李鹤东拽着谢金的领带将他拉向自己  
踮着脚吻了上去  
唇与唇之间的交融  
炙热而甜蜜

为了这一吻  
他们等待了彼此六年

李鹤东的声音如一缕春风，飘进了谢金的心扉  
“我来兑现我的承诺了”

往后余生  
请多指教

end


End file.
